


Dead Girl Walking

by SaberAltered



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberAltered/pseuds/SaberAltered
Summary: A companion piece to ‘Midnight Chat’.Nina wants to sleep. Vulpes has other ideas.





	Dead Girl Walking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/gifts).



> Writing this reminded me of how much I really need to write more smut, because this is so not my comfort zone. If anyone has pointers, please share them.
> 
> The title is taken from “Dead Girl Walking” from Heathers the musical.
> 
> But on the bright side, I hope you enjoy!

Nina couldn’t sleep. Her mind was going a million miles a minute, running and rerunning the battle plan. She’ll sneak into Hoover Dam’s control room, install the override chip, activate the dam’s east power plant, and somehow deal with the Legion and NCR outside. Lily will be watching her six, while Veronica, Rex, and ED-E take the front lines. Boone and Vulpes will be sniping from afar, while Cass and Armando will fall behind Lily. There was just one problem: She had no idea how she would talk the NCR down. She used to have no problem keeping her composure, but now, her hormones were on overdrive. It would be a miracle if she didn’t end up popping a guy’s head off because he said she wouldn’t be able to run a nation.

The rustling of a tent flap snapped her out of her thoughts. She opened her eyes to see that it was Vulpes. _Ugh_. She closed her eyes.  _Maybe he’ll ignore me if he thinks I’m asleep._

She heard him shed his armor, and soon after, he lifted the blanket and crawled in next to her. She let him wrap his hands around her waist.

“I know you’re awake,” he whispered in her ear. And goddamn it, the way his breath hit her neck sent shivers down her spine. “You sleep with the blanket over your head, and you would be snoring.”

“I would not.”

“Oh, really? How come it always sounds like I’m sleeping next to a Yao Guai every time I sleep with you?”

Nina tried to respond, but then he ran his finger up and down her spine, and _fuck_ , did she like it.  _No! Stop that! Don’t encourage him!_

He nibbled at the junction between her neck and shoulder. His hand found its way under her nightie, and pushed aside her panties. He stroked her clit, and Nina let out a whimper.

“By Mars, you’re wet,” he rasped. “As much you claim to hate me, you sure get worked up by my touch.”

“Shut up,” Nina growled.  
  
He continued to caress her clit, rubbing it in little circles. Nina was _so_ close, just a minute more and she would fall over the edge.

However, right as she was about to come, Vulpes pulled off. She could’ve screamed.

Desperate for more, she shucked off her panties, and pulled off her nightgown. He moved to straddle her, only for her to pin him to the bedroll.

“I’m taking charge,” she growled.

He took her hips and lined her up with his cock. She lowered herself onto him at a leisurely pace, until their bodies met with a hiss. Nina took a moment to catch her breath - a moment too long for Vulpes.

“Well?”

She rolled her hips, letting his hands guide her movement, meeting each of his thrusts with her own. She kept herself steady with her hands on his shoulders. Eventually she grew more sloppy as her orgasm crept its way up on her, and she rammed her hips into his as she rode it out. Vulpes then flipped them over so he was on top. His brutal pace knocked the breath out of her, and Nina knew that she would be sore for a couple of days.  _I’ll be waddling like a fucking duck as I take Hoover Dam. Awesome._

After a few minutes of being slammed onto his cock, Nina heard him groan as he came inside her. He gave a few more lazy thrusts before pulling out. She let him push his seed back in her; she hated the feeling of him dripping down her thighs.

Once Vulpes settled back in, Nina shifted onto her side facing away from him. She tucked her arm under her pillow for additional support, and sighed. So much for keeping her distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
